


Hermione Can Draw

by DontDiePls28



Series: whats CRACK-alackin bro? (or, crack fics and im a loser) [2]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Let me know if i should add more tags, Mentions of male genitals, this fic takes place before the school year starts in AVPSY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/pseuds/DontDiePls28
Summary: Hermione drawing fan art to go along with her Gilderoy Lockhart fan fiction.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gilderoy Lockhart, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: whats CRACK-alackin bro? (or, crack fics and im a loser) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hermione Can Draw

Hermione was drawing fan art in the only bedroom in the Weasley's home, The Burrow. She knew that if Harry or Ron saw her art they would sing that horrible song again, but she couldn't leave her erotic fan fiction without illustrations! They would never understand her attraction to Gilderoy Lockhart, author of the Twilight Series and the Hunger Games Series, either.

Just as she was censoring Lockhart's dick in the picture, Ginny entered the room. Hermione squeaked and quickly hid her art.

"What!?" She snapped at the red headed girl. Ginny blinked at her in shock.

"I just wanted to grab my diary." She told the brunette. "I'm sorry, I'll just grab it and leave you to writing your smut." Ginny said, walking across the room to get the diary before leaving.

Hermione sighed in relief before looking at her very realistic illustration of a brunette with frizzy hair licking Gilderoy's cock.

No one could know.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was weird, also I haven't seen AVPSY recently but I don't think that affects the fic that much? 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
